Thoughts
by ToneishaShipper
Summary: Tom and Aneisha are thinking about one another, but neither knows that the other is doing the same. Will their wish be granted? Toneisha, Zan and Frella (if you squint).
1. Tom

**A/N: Hi! ToneishaShipper (formerly MeganiumConnie) here! I haven't written anything in a while sooooooo...**

Tom sighed. The project he had been set involved an obscene amount of computer hacking and downloading, and he was the only person capable of doing it. Frank was busy inventing, Zoe and Dan were going through an intense combat course, and Aneisha was going through tests to see just how many places she could infiltrate with her ability to disguise herself. So far, they had all been doing extremely well in their fields, but the work was getting harder and harder. Even _he_ was struggling now, and he had hacked into the Mars Rover.

Dan would most likely be finding the work fun, and for Zoe it was second nature. But Tom and Aneisha were feeling the strain. The physical training took place with trained MI9 agents, but disguise and technical involved more field work. Aneisha was having the most trouble. She could be caught, and she was terrified - not being safe during training was _not_ a pleasant experience. Tom knew this from their conversation yesterday - she was tired of trying to get Zoe and Dan's attention.

Tom sighed again - he couldn't distract himself. Not when Aneisha was having so much trouble... no, he had to focus. By the end of the day, she would be fine. He had to finish this task. Then he could talk to his friends. And Aneisha.

After about half an hour, he couldn't go on much longer. Frank came over, and saw his face. He was pale, and looked exhausted.

'Alright Tom, that's enough. I know you love this work, but I think you've bitten off more than you can chew for today. Have a break. The others should be arriving soon.'

Tom looked up, and for once, he agreed. He'd had enough of computers today. Frank was shocked when he fell into the chair, and started to stroke Flopsy. He was even more shocked when he didn't push himself back to work.

'Tom, are you alright?' Frank was getting a bit concerned.

'I'm ok, but this is seriously tiring. I'm not even in the mood to play a video game!' It was the first time he had spoken since lunch, and it was almost 8pm. His throat was a bit dry from the amount of time he'd spent in silence.

Frank smiled. If Tom was sarcastic, he was alright, although Frank wouldn't let him on a computer anytime soon. 'The others should be here within a few minutes. Fancy pulling up the CCTV?'

'I never thought I'd say this, but I'm not going on a computer for a while.' Tom was joking, of course, but he was tired and didn't want to get out of the chair. Besides, Flopsy was still on his lap.

Suddenly, the lift opened, and Zoe walked out, with Dan and Aneisha trailing behind slightly. Tom grinned. 'So, what torture did they make you go through?'

Aneisha flopped down in the chair next to him, and said 'Let's just say, I absolutely hate the technical experts in MI5. I hate being a cleaning lady, and we need you for getting through security doors. I had to climb through windows.'

Tom winced - MI5 had extreme security - but before he could say anything, Dan cut in.

'Zoe and I spent the entire day somersaulting. It's fun at first, but they made us fight for 8 hours. I'm hurting in places I never knew existed. How was your day?'

'I don't want to go on a computer for at least an hour.' Tom replied, 'Well, you know what I mean. I want to sleep in this very chair.'

Aneisha cut in. 'How long have you been there?'

'In the chair? About 45 minutes.'

'Wow, you must be exhausted,' Aneisha said to Tom. 'I've never seen you without electronics for longer than half an hour.

Zoe entered the conversation - 'Well, something new happens everyday, right?'

Dan corrected her, grinning. 'Zoe, the saying is 'you learn something new every day'.'

'Close enough.' Zoe was tired too, and didn't want to correct herself - although she did for Dan.

After they were all sitting down, Frank made them some drinks, and left them to chat quietly. Tom kept silent. He was thinking about the thing that had distracted him all day - Aneisha.

He didn't understand. Why was Aneisha suddenly so distracting? What had led to all this? They were friends. Good friends. But he was just as good friends with Dan and Zoe. The only conclusion he could come to was that he liked her - and as more than friends - but... how? He'd never liked anyone before. Sure, he'd tried to get girls attention, but he'd realised that wasn't going to work, and he hadn't really fancied them anyway. But did he fancy Aneisha, like Dan fancied Zoe? He didn't know. It didn't make sense. None of it made sense. She was just so distracting, with her long, glossy, black hair and her deep chocolate coloured eyes, and her beautiful smile, and - he fancied her. He finally admitted it to himself. No best friends thought about each other like that. What was he going to do about this?

It was Aneisha who shook him out of his thoughts. 'Tom? Are you alright?'

Tom shook his head, waking himself up. 'Oh? Yeah, I'm fine.' He blushed, remembering what he was thinking a few seconds ago.

'Right, it's time for you lot to head home. The excuse 'I was at a friends house' doesn't work if you come home in the middle of the night.' Frank had re-appeared, also heading off.

Dan said sarcastically, 'All right. We won't make your date with Stella any later.' The other three teens laughed, and the four got into the lift, leaving Frank glaring at them in mock anger.

All four agents went home, but only three of them went to sleep. One of them, although exhausted, was too busy daydreaming about a certain disguise expert.

**A/N: So, how was it? I wrote this in about an hour, I was in the mood :) I haven't read much Toneisha, so why not write some? Please review and tell me what you thought! :D**

**-ToneishaShipper**

**Edit: This is a one shot, but I'm going to make it a two shot :) Await a chapter in Aneisha's POV! Well, 3rd person, Aneisha focused. Ah, you know what I mean.**


	2. Aneisha

**A/N: This is the last chapter of Thoughts, so I plan on starting a new story soon :) This is roughly the same events, but from Aneisha's POV. It isn't too similar, so you won't get horrible Deja Vu. Hopefully :D**

Aneisha was hiding. Hiding in a crate of electronics. The new MI9 training was working, sure, but it was absolutely terrifying - seeing as you could actually be caught and arrested if something went wrong. She looked out of the tiny crack in the side of the crate, however; the sight she saw dampened her mood even more. A polluted river flowed past a dirty, boggy island in the middle of a small lake. The river flowed out of the lake, and then around it, making a spiral shape before finally heading off in the direction of the ocean. It was remarkable, and would have been an amazing sight, if it wasn't for the fact that it was so unclean and uncared for. Aneisha felt a small crash - her crate had been loaded onto the delivery lorry. _Finally,_ she thought.

She knew the journey would take a long time - up to 11 hours. She might as well sleep while she was there. Aneisha looked at the electronics in her crate. They looked similar to electrical components required to create trackers - although she wasn't certain. After Tom, she was the second best at hacking in the team, but it was a large gap between them.

_Tom._

Instantly, she smiled. Tom, the technological genius. Tom, the nerd. Tom, the extreme gamer. Tom, her best friend. Who she really liked.

Remembering recent events, she felt some of the strain and sadness leave her shoulders. He had saved them all from the Dark Wizard, even though nobody had believed he was telling the truth about him existing. But he forgave her easily, even though she had accused him of lying, and cheating on his video games. She hadn't apologised, but he still forgave her. After the evil computer character was defeated, he had hugged her. Although it only lasted a few seconds, they both instantly knew the event was forgotten; in the past. It was the most magical hug she had ever been given so she swiftly realised her true feelings. Before, like when he destroyed the Germinator, she had been able to pass the emotions off as friendly - but she was tired of denying it.

She liked Thomas Tupper, the cleverest, and probably the most selfless person she knew. So what if he was the school nerd? It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, although it did sometimes lower his spirits. So what if he was sarcastic and sassy all the time? She liked it. So what if he was her best friend? Okay, slight problem there. Did he return her feelings? She didn't think so; at least, he hadn't given out any obvious signs. She hoped he did. Although he was adorably shy. Wait - she was supposed to have a crush on him, not to say he was cute!

_Great. Just great. I come to terms with leaving a crush, and BAM, I suddenly go to the next level of romance in the space of a few hours._

She needed to get back on track. She had to sleep to retain her energy, to steal the 'bait files' left in MI5's HQ. _Ugh. _

Aneisha slept through the rest of her extremely uncomfortable journey. As her crate was loaded into the storeroom, she woke up.

_Perfect. Time for Doctor Drama to do her stuff._

* * *

When Aneisha returned to the rendezvous point, everyone grinned, although they looked like she felt. Dan and Zoe - well, mostly Dan - looked like they could drop to the floor. The only reason Aneisha was still standing was because she knew Tom would also be exhausted and finishing his tasks, and she wanted to see him. They had grown closer, after Dan and Zoe had started spending even more time together. All three young agents got into the MI9 van to go back to school.

* * *

Walking into HQ, the first thing Aneisha saw was Tom, sitting in his comfy chair, stroking Flopsy. He smiled when he saw her. 'So, what torture did they make you go through?'

Aneisha flopped down in the chair next to him. 'Let's just say I absolutely hate the technical experts in MI5. I also hate being a cleaning lady, and we need you for getting through security doors. I had to climb through windows.'

Tom winced sympathetically, but before he could say anything, Dan cut in.

'Zoe and I spent the entire day somersaulting. It's fun at first, but they made us fight for 8 hours. I'm hurting in places I never knew existed. How was your day?'

'I don't want to go on a computer for at least an hour.' Tom replied. 'Well, you know what I mean. I want to sleep in this very chair.'

Aneisha was confused about that, and a little worried. Tom rarely - if ever - expressed a desire to stay away from electronics. 'How long have you been there?' She asked him concernedly.

'In the chair?' He asked, 'About 45 minutes.'

Now it was Aneisha's turn to wince sympathetically. 'Wow,' she said, 'you must be exhausted. I've never seen you without electronics for longer than half an hour before.' Tom nodded, smiling at her.

'Well, something new happens everyday, right?' Zoe asked. She sounded tired, and yet she was the most energetic of the group. The rest of them were all slumped in chairs from Tom's electronic corner, ready to fall asleep.

Dan corrected her, grinning. 'Zoe, the saying is 'You learn something new everyday'.'

'Close enough.' Zoe yawned.

After Frank made the four drinks, they started chatting. Well, Dan and Zoe did. Aneisha occasionally contributed to the conversation, but she was watching Tom, who was lost in his own thoughts. He looked peaceful, a pleasant change from the usual concentrated expression on his face. Then he furrowed his eyebrows, confused. He was still blissfully unaware of his surroundings. Aneisha wondered what he was thinking about. Tom then raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes, as if he had just realised something surprising. Who knew what he had thought of?

'Tom?' She said, 'Are you alright?'

Tom shook his head, waking himself up. 'Oh? Yeah, I'm fine.'

Seconds after he said that, he blushed and looked away. What was he doing? She had to find out. However, Frank chose that exact moment to tell them it was time to head home. Dan made a joke about Frank going on a date with Stella, before they all headed up in the lift.

Later that night, Aneisha slept easily, dreaming of her best friend who she wished was more. But little did she know, that her best friend was awake, also wishing for the same thing.

A shooting star passed in the sky.

**A/N: So! The end of this fluffy lil' two shot. It was fun to write! Hope you enjoyed! Please, PLEASE, leave a review! if you're a guest or an account owner, I don't mind. Just please let me know what you thought! Seriously, if you don't want to write, leave me an emoji ;D**

**Thank you all for reading this!**

**-ToneishaShipper**


End file.
